


Prince

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zahir is not so different from a prince Jon once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince

Zahir did not flinch as Jonathan struck him on each shoulder with his sword, and neither did he smile as he lifted his shield for all the people to see. But there was a gleam in his eyes, something fierce and brilliant that left no doubt that he was happy. He was a knight now, Bazhir born and bred.

And he helped make him. Was this how his father felt when he knighted him? Was that how Jon had looked back then, so regal and bold? Such a strange thought, and yet he saw so much of that long-ago prince in Zahir.

 _Well, look at you, boy_ , Jon thought, feeling proud, feeling sad. _Look at you_.


End file.
